


you look so pretty, yeah

by teatales



Series: sins of delight [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Aziraphale Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Body Worship, Bondage, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Dildos, Feminine Aziraphale, Light BDSM, Love Bites, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Nonbinary Aziraphale (Good Omens), Other, Pet Names, Pillow Principality Aziraphale (Good Omens), Praise Kink, Restraints, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Sex Toys, She/Her Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), They/Them Pronouns for Aziraphale (Good Omens), Trans Crowley (Good Omens), Trans Female Character, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatales/pseuds/teatales
Summary: “Because then we got hose, didn’t we? And I got to be tempted by your gloriously outlined calves day in and day out.” She moved up slightly and brushed a kiss up the part of Aziraphale’s calf that she could reach.“Gorgeous,” Crowley murmured, mostly to herself.She traced a finger delicately around Aziraphale’s knee—and why did that make them even more aware of how much they ached?“Not many people have cute knees, but you certainly do. Got dimples in and everything. Took a lot of strength over the years to stop me from ducking under your skirt every time you flashed them in one of your pretty little dresses.”Aziraphale clenched around nothing at the picture. They really should start working through a list of Crowley’s fantasies—she had the best ideas.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: sins of delight [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945186
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	you look so pretty, yeah

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Princess and the Librarian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647866) by [die_traumerei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_traumerei/pseuds/die_traumerei). 



> first up this was inspired by the glorious works of die_traumerei, specifically the Castle Terra series. everyone should go read and adore their fics! i love them and really hope to write like that one day. HOWEVER this is not in the CT universe. this is a GO canon fic with ethereal versions of Aziraphale and Crowley, but their dynamic and the smut is inspired by die_traumerei's beautiful writing. 
> 
> a source of inspiration for Aziraphale's corporation/gender is @micah_lat's work, who I am such a big fan of. specific reference pics you can find [image 1](https://twitter.com/micah_lat/status/1211462300663611393) and [image 2](https://twitter.com/micah_lat/status/1207520124896305153) (VERY NSFW) 
> 
> I think most of it is in the tags, but: Aziraphale is non-binary, whatever label you like best (I mean I'm biased toward agender but it's up to you!). they/them pronouns, vulva and a small chest, but they are quite feminine and enjoy being called a good girl/princess/pretty/etc. so if that makes you uncomfortable, maybe skip this fic. Crowley is a trans woman with external anatomy that she refers to as her clit. 
> 
> as always if you need any other warnings, feel free to comment
> 
> again thanks to die_traumerei for their incredible, affirming, joy bringing work. truly it means so much
> 
> title from Disco Tits by Tove Lo

Crowley pulled the final knot tight and sat back to examine her handywork. Aziraphale’s wrists were tied above their head to the (now miraculously enforced) bed board with light blue silks. 

“How’s that, angel? Can you pull on them for me?” 

“They’re good, my dear,” Aziraphale replied as they tugged on the fabric. “I won’t be getting out of them any time soon.”

Crowley nodded, pleased with herself. “Are you comfortable? Is that pillow high enough?” She asked and minutely adjusted it for the dozenth time. 

Aziraphale rolled their eyes. “Everything is perfect, Crowley, you can stop fussing now. Truly.” 

She smoothed the pillowcase and moved down the bed to properly look at them. 

Aziraphale was reclined on a mountain of pillows, their arms stretched comfortably above their head. The silk secured them while also serving as decoration. They were already flushed a pretty pink—on their cheeks and all across their lovely, soft chest. Crowley could see that their nipples were growing harder. 

Under her gaze, Aziraphale began to wiggle slightly in anticipation and Crowley was suddenly, completely overwhelmed with how much she loved them. 

Crowley tucked her long hair behind her ear as she stretched up to kiss Aziraphale. 

They sighed into the kiss as Crowley’s lips met theirs. She took her time to kiss Aziraphale so sweetly and so, incredibly thoroughly. Aziraphale felt themself grow wetter at the contact, though Crowley hovered over them for the time being and avoided touching them where they needed it most.

After some time Crowley separated with a long drag on Aziraphale’s bottom lip. She smiled down at them, her hair a red curtain around her face. 

Crowley then sat back a little and straddled Aziraphale’s hips, though she was just forward enough to not grant the angel any relief. Aziraphale watched as her smile turned wicked and she leaned down to suck on their left nipple. 

Aziraphale couldn’t help the moan that left their mouth as Crowley latched on. Her other hand reached up to roll the right nipple between her fingers. 

Aziraphale leaned into the motions as much as they could to chase the addictive sensation. They moaned again as Crowley’s touch became rougher and their eyelids fluttered shut in ecstasy. 

Crowley now pinched one nipple outright as she used her teeth to gently bite down on the other. The sensation sent a spark of arousal down Aziraphale’s spine and right to their cunt. 

“Oi!” Crowley exclaimed suddenly. 

Aziraphale blinked in surprise and disappointment as Crowley’s actions stopped. 

“Sorry, my dear?” 

She sat up properly and crossed her arms. “You nearly bucked me off, angel! Do I need to tie your legs down as well?” 

Aziraphale considered that for a moment. To be completely tied down, at Crowley’s mercy… 

“Would you?” They asked quietly. 

Crowley’s expression turned fond at the request. “Of course, angel-girl.” 

She gave them a quick kiss on the cheek and then got up to grab another lot of silk. 

It’s clear that Crowley now felt more confident as she tied Aziraphale’s ankles to the corners of the bed. She didn’t fuss as much as she had done when tying their arms. They trusted each other to speak up if they were uncomfortable and, frankly, Crowley had become quite good at tying Aziraphale up over the past few months. It was just settling into the thing that made her nervous.

“Comfortable, angel?” Crowley asked when she was done. 

“Yes, thank you.” Aziraphale responded. They didn’t think they could feel any better. 

“Such a polite thing,” Crowley murmured as she reached towards them once more. 

Not before she ran a delicate touch up Aziraphale’s inner thigh, which caused them to giggle and strain against the ropes. 

“Crowley!” They protested as the tickling sensation faded. Crowley looked far too pleased with herself. 

She grinned and patted Aziraphale’s leg more firmly. “I had to check!” 

“Oh, honestly,” Aziraphale said as they rolled their eyes.

At least Crowley had the decency to _appear_ contrite. 

“‘M sorry, angel,” Crowley murmured as she kissed Aziraphale’s forehead. “Rude demon, I am, to such a good,” a cheek kiss, now, “sweet,” a kiss on the other cheek, “angel,” a kiss on their chin. 

“ _Oh,”_ Aziraphale said breathlessly at the praise. It made them feel all tingly. 

Crowley crossed the short distance and kissed them finally on the lips again. Her mouth soon opened as her tongue met Aziraphale’s. 

She ended the kiss. “Mm, so sweet,” Crowley said and began to place a trail of open mouthed kisses down Aziraphale’s neck. 

Crowley reached their collarbones and pivoted to make her way back toward their nipple. She placed a kiss just above it on their areola. “Delicious,” she murmured and sucked it into her mouth once more. 

Aziraphale pulled against the restraints, but this time the movement barely jostled Crowley. 

Crowley slipped her hand down to tease Aziraphale further. She ran a finger lightly up and down the outside of their slit. She gathered up the slick that had accumulated there, and used it to ease her way as she slipped in between the folds. 

Crowley let go with her mouth and reached out her tongue instead, flicking the stiff nipple with the forked muscle. At the same time she rubbed a slow circle around Aziraphale’s clit with two fingers. 

Aziraphale sighed at the action.

Crowley bit the nub not so gently, then switched sides. 

“I love your tits, angel. Have I mentioned that?” She squeezed one with her free hand and dived back in. 

“Perhaps - ah!” Crowley sucked the nipple again, “once or twice,” Aziraphale answered. 

Crowley then took the nipple carefully in her teeth and Aziraphale felt that same, wonderful throbbing in their cunt, like the two were connected on a live wire. They wanted to chase it and they wanted Crowley to rub their clit more firmly, but all too soon she retreated once more, teasing demon that she was.

Crowley removed her hand from within Aziraphale and settled to lave her attention on Aziraphale’s gorgeous stomach. She might have a slight obsession, but could you blame her? 

There was just so much to love. Aziraphale’s stomach was wide and glittering with silver-gold stretch marks and so, incredibly soft. It displayed all of their hedonistic indulgences, all of their defiance to everything Upstairs wanted them to be. Crowley adored it and she was going to show them properly. 

She mapped the marks with her tongue and fingers, starting from one side and moving gradually to the other. Crowley placed kisses randomly wherever the mood struck her, some quick and smacking, others involved more teeth. 

Aziraphale moaned above her and futilely pulled at the restraints. The lack of give only made them whine more as the tightness reminded them they were well and truly stuck.

Crowley was _so close_ to their clit but didn’t do anything about it. She seemed content to, well. It seemed blasphemous, but the only adequate description that came to Aziraphale’s mind was _worship._ Crowley was worshipping their stomach. All Aziraphale could do was lie and watch. 

It soon became clear that Crowley was rubbing herself off on the bed as she continued. That set off another flare of lust within them, that a gorgeous thing like her desired Aziraphale so much. 

Eventually Crowley seemed satisfied with her thorough adoration of that part of Aziraphale. She then dipped her head down briefly to suck on Aziraphale’s aching clit. Finally. 

Aziraphale keened at the relief, their muscles tensed to try to chase the feeling, but all too soon Crowley let go and backed away toward the end of the bed.

She knelt in between Aziraphale’s spread feet, her clit swollen and wet against her stomach, long hair pushed behind her back. She was so beautiful, and Aziraphale was so lucky. 

Crowley briefly cupped her own breasts, aroused further by Aziraphale’s gaze tracking her every move. But then she remembered what they were here for. 

Her attention turned to their ankles, first. She stroked the silk wrapped joints with a small smile. 

“D’you know how sad I was when trousers became popular, angel? When you first started to cover up and I didn’t get to see these for the longest time. Beautiful,” Crowley sighed and pressed a kiss above the final piece of silk on Aziraphale’s right ankle. 

“But my patience was rewarded,” Aziraphale muttered something that sounded like the word ‘patience’ being scoffed, which Crowley chose to politely ignore. 

“Because then we got hose, didn’t we? And I got to be tempted by your gloriously outlined calves day in and day out.” She moved up slightly and brushed a kiss up the part of Aziraphale’s calf that she could reach. 

“Gorgeous,” Crowley murmured, mostly to herself. 

She traced a finger delicately around Aziraphale’s knee—and why did that make them even more aware of how much they _ached_? 

“Not many people have cute knees, but you certainly do. Got dimples in and everything. Took a lot of strength over the years to stop me from ducking under your skirt every time you flashed them in one of your pretty little dresses.” 

Aziraphale clenched around nothing at the picture. They really should start working through a list of Crowley’s fantasies—she had the _best_ ideas. 

“But these,” Crowley continued with reverence, “these thighs. Someone almighty, angel, nothing compares to them. I _adore_ your thighs.” 

Crowley stopped her stroking and leaned down to suck on Aziraphale’s sensitive inner thigh. Their legs quaked as Crowley sucked harder, clearly intending to leave her mark. Sparks of pleasure-pain radiated through Aziraphale’s body as they gave into the sensation. 

Crowley let go and switched sides to create a mirror image of the developing bruise. All of Aziraphale’s aches rolled together and they whined louder to try and get Crowley to do _something_. 

“Did you want something, dove?” She asked, after she was satisfied with the mark. 

Aziraphale attempted to spread their legs further and looked coyly at their partner. 

Crowley slithered up their side bed came to lie half on top of the angel, her clit resting on their hip. 

Aziraphale’s face turned to look at her and Crowley raised a hand to softly stroke their pink cheek. 

“ _Please,_ Crowley,” Aziraphale nearly begged. They needed to get off so desperately. 

“Of course, darling, if only I knew what you wanted,” Crowley replied sweetly, lips ghosting across Aziraphale’s. 

They were so overwhelmed by feeling that it was hard to form a coherent thought. All they knew was that they _wanted_. 

Aziraphale tugged at the restraints to get closer to Crowley but it did nothing. They were stuck there, waiting.

“I’m sorry, angel-girl, I’m only teasing,” Crowley said in response to the pitiful look that crossed Aziraphale’s face. 

She reached an arm over to the bedside table and picked up an object that Aziraphale had long since forgotten about. 

Crowley trailed it down their chest and carefully slipped into Aziraphale, pressing down on their clit. She turned it on and Aziraphale sobbed with relief. 

“There we go,” Crowley murmured and placed a kiss to their cheek. 

Aziraphale’s head was thrown back with the bliss they felt from the vibrations against their swollen clit. They tried to follow the sensation and lifted their hips up towards the toy. If only they could get just a little bit more… 

Crowley noticed their movements and pressed down on their hips with their other hand. 

“None of that now, Aziraphale,” she chastised. “Take it, angel. Just feel it. Let me do all the work.” 

With that command Aziraphale finally gave in. They couldn’t do anything, nor could they make Crowley do anything. Their orgasm was completely in her hands and it freed them of responsibility. They just… let go. 

“Aren't you beautiful, my good girl,” Crowley said as she noticed Aziraphale sagging into their bonds. “Doing just as I say. I think that deserves a reward. 

She flicked the vibrator up a level and once more returned to Aziraphale’s hard nipples. 

Crowley rocked it against them and cupped Aziraphale’s soft chest with her other hand. She squeezed gently and brushed her thumb across the nipple. 

“So pretty, angel. Gorgeous.” 

Aziraphale moaned as Crowley pushed the toy more firmly against them. 

Crowley rolled the nipple between her fingers and pulled slightly. She felt Aziraphale’s hips shift beneath her hand. 

“You’ve done so well, sweetheart. So patient for me,” Crowley placed a kiss on Aziraphale’s shoulder. “You can come now, angel.” 

Crowley switched sides and bit down on the other nipple. She dialed up the vibrator and rubbed it in tight circles against Aziraphale’s clit. She dialed it up again, and sucked. She dialed it further still, and Aziraphale began to quake beneath her. 

“That’s it, dove. Good girl, come on, come for me,” she praised. “Come for me, baby.” 

Crowley switched the vibrator to a higher intensity and ground it against Aziraphale. The angel wailed as they got closer to coming, their hips chasing the toy all the while. 

Crowley switched it up to the final setting and Aziraphale started to come. 

“Good girl,” Crowley crooned and slowed down her wrist as Aziraphale shook and sobbed through their orgasm. 

She only switched it off after Aziraphale’s hips stopped pulsing. Crowley put it to the side and straddled Aziraphale once more. 

“My beautiful angel,” she said and cupped Aziraphale’s flushed face. “My best girl.” 

Aziraphale smiled softly and continued to pant as they came down from the intense high. 

Crowley rubbed a finger across their cheek and smiled herself. “How was that?” 

Aziraphale sighed a sweet little sigh. “Wonderful.” 

“I’m glad,” Crowley pressed a kiss to their other cheek. “You did so well. Ready for more?” 

Aziraphale hummed and finally opened their eyes. Some of their short curls were plastered to their forehead with sweat and they had gone such a soft, delicious pink that Crowley had to stop herself from eating them whole. 

“What about this, then?” 

Crowley picked up a different toy from the bedside table. It was a clear glass dildo—smooth then bulbed at one end, with a section of ridges on the other. She held it up in front of Aziraphale’s face. 

_“Please,_ Crowley, please. You _know_ that’s my favourite,” Aziraphale begged and squirmed, biting down on their bottom lip as Crowley held the dildo out of reach. 

“Of course, angel. Anything you want.” Crowley leaned in for another kiss, this one far filthier than before. Aziraphale moaned into it, letting Crowley take over and guide them wherever she saw fit. They already felt themself grow wetter with the affection, and the promise of what was to come. 

They eventually separated and Crowley shuffled back down the bed after grabbing the lube. She placed them both on the outside of Aziraphale’s thigh to stop them from rolling away, then knelt back and started to braid her hair. 

That could only mean one thing. 

Aziraphale groaned at the glorious sight. Crowley made quick work of it and all of her precise movements caused her breasts to shift enticingly as she finished up the braid and tied it off. 

Crowley knew exactly what she was doing and grinned up at the angel, then reached for them and slipped two fingers into their dripping hole. 

“Oh, you are aching for it, aren’t you?” Crowley said as she delicately stroked their g-spot. “Can’t believe I went this long without filling you up.” She made direct eye contact with Aziraphale and they shuddered. 

Crowley removed her fingers and picked up the supplies. She coated the long, smoother end with lube. She stroked slowly, carefully, thoroughly as she covered the phallic object. It only reminded her of how turned on she was, but she couldn’t get off just yet. 

She miracled her hand dry and lined up the bulbed tip with Aziraphale’s hole. The angel gasped at the cool contrast of the glass against their blazing cunt. Crowley began to push the dildo in in one long stroke and soon only the ridged end remained outside of Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale instinctively clenched at the intrusion and moaned at the lack of give in the object. They squeezed harder which only stimulated their g-spot further. They were wet and aching and now so, incredibly, full. 

Crowley thankfully gave them a moment to adjust before she pulled it out and pushed it back in again. It was unbelievably erotic to watch the clear toy move in and out of her love. 

Crowley continued fucking Aziraphale with the dildo and the squelching sounds of their slick mixed with the lube grew louder as she found a rhythm. She then leaned down and wrapped her lips around Aziraphale’s clit. 

“Fuck!” Aziraphale yelled at the dual sensation. 

Crowley momentarily let go. “Good, isn’t it?” She said, just to be contrary, then returned to her task. 

She sucked with gusto and introduced a tiny bit of teeth which she knew Aziraphale loved. Crowley pulled back slightly to flick their clit with her forked tongue as she rubbed the toy repeatedly against Aziraphale’s g-spot. 

They tasted so good and were making such delicious noises. Crowley had to stop herself from grinding against the bed as she knew she would come almost immediately. 

She sucked harder and used her free hand to rub Aziraphale’s labia to stimulate their internal clit as she fucked the dildo into their leaking hole. 

Crowley could feel Aziraphale trying and failing to bring their legs together to shy away from the intense sensations. She grinned and shoved the toy back in, letting it press against their g-spot as they clenched around it. 

Aziraphale’s body shook as they started to come and their breathless moans turned to a wail as they rode the waves of orgasm. Crowley didn’t let up and pushed them into another climax. It was intoxicating, to feel them explode like that. 

When Aziraphale sank back into their restraints Crowley sat up, then carefully pulled the dildo out as she noticed the tears running down their face. 

Crowley lay by their side as she wiped away one of their tears. “Oh, darling. Are you alright? Do you need to stop?” 

Aziraphale immediately shook their head. “I feel so _good,_ ” they groaned. 

Crowley kissed below their other eye. “My gorgeous girl.” 

Crowley kissed their lips again, though Aziraphale could hardly do more than open their mouth. They were lax and sluggish with pleasure. It was breathtaking. 

Crowley stroked their hair. “Do you still want to come?” 

“Please!” Aziraphale begged. They felt so empty without the dildo in them. 

“Pretty princess, of course,” Crowley kissed them again and slipped her fingers back in. Aziraphale was still wet and it was only a moment before she settled the toy in them once more. 

Crowley reached over and grabbed the vibrator. She put it on a medium setting and used a small miracle to fix it in place as she turned her attention to Aziraphale’s chest. Crowley cupped their tits in her hands as she bent down to start leaving sucking bites all over their pink skin. 

“ _Crowley_ ,” Aziraphale whined. 

“Oh, angel,” Crowley sighed and mouthed at one of their puffy nipples. “You’re so good. So, so good,” she repeated and switched sides. Crowley lathed the swollen nub with her tongue and dialled up the vibrator with another miracle. 

Aziraphale arched their back into the sensation, tugging on their arm restraints. They all but screamed as Crowley turned the vibrator up again. 

Crowley pinched both of their nipples as she dialed up the toy again and Aziraphale began to come. 

They shook all over, their stomach and thighs quaking as they climaxed in wave after wave. The orgasm only made them squeeze tighter around the glass inside them and the pressure against their g-spot pushed them into another weaker climax. 

Crowley continued to tug at their nipples—now red and over sensitive—as they continued to come. 

As Aziraphale’s sounds of pleasure turned slightly distressed with sensitivity Crowley removed and switched off the vibrator. 

She reached down and grabbed the base of the dildo. She started to take it out, then fucked it back into Aziraphale a few more times to milk the final few echoes of orgasm. Crowley then removed it out completely. 

Crowley waited until Aziraphale opened their eyes and looked at her before she wrapped her tongue around the slick glass and swallowed it to its base. 

“ _Darling_ ,” Aziraphale groaned as their cunt twitched weakly with interest at the sight. 

Crowley took it out with a ‘pop’ and placed it back on the bedside table. “Sweet. Just like you, my dove,” she said and kissed Aziraphale’s stomach. 

She lay there for a moment, her bright yellow eyes wide with love. 

“Do you need to be let down, Aziraphale, or can you stay there a little while longer?” Crowley asked, as she wanted to properly appreciate the vision that was the angel restrained and completely fucked out of their mind. 

Aziraphale hummed. “I’m fine, my dear. Only…” they hesitated and bit their lip. 

“Yeah?” 

“Would you get yourself off for me?” 

A flare of desire bloomed in Crowley’s stomach. “Fuck, yeah. Anything my angel wants.” 

Crowley straddled Aziraphale’s stomach once more and shifted until she was comfortable. She undid her braid with one hand and shook it out so it fell down around her face. It sounded like Aziraphale wanted a show, and Crowley was going to give them one. 

First she rocked her hips slowly, teasing herself as her clit rubbed against the smooth skin of Aziraphale’s torso. Crowley ran her hands up her legs and further still up her stomach towards her full breasts. 

She sighed as she started to rub her thumbs over the hardened nipples, the sensation lighting up a current to her clit. 

“Beautiful,” Aziraphale said, which caused Crowley’s fingers to slip and pinch herself harder. 

“I was—ah!—going to say the same thing about you,” she stammered as she rolled the nubs between her fingers. 

Soon her desire became too much and she took herself in hand. As soon as Crowley did, she knew she wasn’t going to last. 

Crowley fucked her fist, her slick easing her way and her breasts bouncing with every movement. She didn’t know how Aziraphale could still look so damn attractive when they were all but collapsed into the bed. It was completely unfair.

Crowley started to play with her other nipple and rubbed her thumb over her sensitive tip. 

“Fuck, Aziraphale.” It was getting harder to remain upright. 

“That’s it, darling, you’ve treated me so well, come for me, yes, just like that.”

It was wicked of them to turn the tables but it worked on Crowley regardless. She squeezed her breast and clit as she felt her climax building. 

Crowley fucked her fist once, twice more and came over her first and Azirapahle’s chest. 

Crowley bent forward, riding the aftershocks and moaning at the release. She soon removed her hand from her sensitive clit and wiped the rest of her come on a bare patch of Aziraphale’s skin. 

“Really, my dear? The bites weren’t enough?” 

“Have to mark my territory, angel,” she said, and leaned up to kiss them while avoiding the wet patches. 

After the slow, tender kiss Crowley leaned back to properly admire her work. Aziraphale’s lips were pink from kissing (and biting) and a myriad of hickeys in various intensities of red covered their upper chest. Their nipples were still peaked, visibly puffy from all of Crowley’s ministrations and beneath the pale liquid they were flushed that same delicious pink. Crowley was almost tempted to miracle away her sensitivity and come again, but Aziraphale had been so good lying there for that long, they deserved another reward. 

^^^

A few quick miracles and the pair were lying together in a warm, luxurious bath in their large tub. Crowley was taking her time to gently rub Aziraphale’s sore wrists and ankles as they enjoyed the lavender-scented water. 

“Did you enjoy that, angel?” Crowley asked, only a thread of insecurity entering her voice. 

Aziraphale fixed her with a look reminiscent of a cat that had gotten quite a lot of cream. “It was wonderful, darling,” they said as they relaxed further into their neck pillow. “You’re ever so good to me.” 

“I think you’re the good one,” she replied as she switched to Aziraphale’s other foot. “My very good girl.” 

Aziraphale almost kicked her. “You can’t call me that after how many times I came. I’m far too sore.” 

“‘M sorry,” Crowley said, sounding not very sorry at all. She pressed a kiss to Aziraphale’s exposed knee in apology and moved up to cuddle with them. 

Aziraphale welcomed her into their arms all the same, revelling in the warm intimacy. 

“It was perfect, Crowley. Truly. The restraints and your teasing and the other things you said….” 

Crowley snorted. “You mean your mile-wide praise kink?” 

“Well, yes. And the toys, oh, that was a nice touch,” they wiggled joyfully at the memory.

“A very nice touch by the sounds of things.” 

Aziraphale rolled their eyes. “Oh, you’re going to get me all excited again. But yes. It was lovely.” 

“Top marks, sounds like.” 

“Quite.” 

Crowley lay there for a moment, basking in the feeling of Aziraphale’s arms around her. 

“Nothing you would change at all?” She asked after some time. 

Aziraphale shook their head, which created a few waves that lapped around them. “Mm no. It only reminded me how much I like using toys. We should really use them more often.” 

Crowley hummed gleefully. “Sounds good to me, angel. You haven’t fucked me ages.” 

They rolled their eyes again. “Speaking of. The bit where you were talking about my, ah, knees, I believe it was?” 

Crowley tried and failed to remember what Aziraphale was talking about. “You’ll have to remind me, dove, cause I said a lot of things.” 

“Specifically about ducking under my skirt…” 

“Ooh, yessss,” Crowley hissed. “Is that something you’d like then?” 

Aziraphale blushed, not only from the warm water. “I do believe I would.” 

“Bumped to the top of the list then. Have to plan it later otherwise someone’s going to get too horny,” she said pointedly and stroked up their side.

Aziraphale didn’t even feel chastised. They couldn’t help that they were always ready to go—it was just how they were. 

Then they processed the other thing Crowley said. 

“There’s a list?” 

Crowley sat up slightly. “Of course there is, angel! You don’t go fantasising about someone for millenia without coming up with a list.” 

“Another one of your wily schemes, then?” 

Crowley chuckled and played along. “You better watch out, I already have you in my infernal clutches!” She declared as she gently squeezed Aziraphale, in contrast to her devious tone. 

“It seems I’ve foiled you again, my dear,” Aziraphale said. Crowley looked up at them curiously. “I’m exactly where I want to be.” 

Crowley rolled their eyes at the fondness. “You’re such a sap.” 

Aziraphale flicked some water at them. 

“Oi!” Crowley sat up properly then, completely affronted. She flicked some back at Aziraphale’s cheek. “This is supposed to be your aftercare, not a water fight.” 

Aziraphale pursed their lips. “I’m terribly sorry, my dear,” they offered. “Please forgive me.” 

Crowley slinked back down and kissed their damp cheek. “Always.” 


End file.
